Characters I
Group Name: The Loot Guild Group Type: 'Treasure Hunters' Alliegances: ''' '''Reputation: *'Whitefallen: -2' *'Elven Alliance: 0' *'Klightmer: 0' *'Mage's Guild: 0' *'Warrior's Guild: 1' *'Bard's Guild: 0' *'Wastelanders: 0' *'Goblins: -3' *'Cult of the Goddesses: 0' Fame: -1 Dragons Slain: 0 Titles: Helchon Name: Helchon Gurbenaught Player: Kybosports Race: Snow Elf Relgion: Worship of the Ancients HP: 17 Class: Paladin Element: Ice Level: '''1 '''Exp: '''0/13 '''Study 1: Arcane II Study 2: Religion Spells/Skills: *Daily: Whisper of the Goddess- Any Elves in party regain 10 HP. *Extra Buff: You get +1 charges to all spells for worshipping the ancients. *Magical Lore: Roll a 20D, depending on your roll and the spell you may learn something about it. *Detect Magic: Roll a 20D to detect any creatures or characters with high mana in the area, this can also be used to detect magical seals or enchanted items. Stats: *STR: 4 *AGL: 2 *CHA: 3 *INT: 2 *WIS: 9 *VIT: 7 *ARM: 0 *LUCK: 1 Equipment: *Head: *Chest: *Legs: *Feet: Weapons: *1: Iron Warhammer *2: Guntr Name: Guntr Greed-Gallop Player: SergioSunshine Race: Dwarf HP: 7/14 Class: Poet Element: Thunder Level: '''1 '''Exp: '''0/10 '''Study 1: Warfare Study 2: History Spells/Skills: ''' *Daily: Stonewall-Constructs a stone wall in front of any member of your party you wish. This member cannot be harmed until the wall is hit 5 times when it shatters. *Song of the Knight **20 GP **Attribute: Neutral **DMG: 0 **Effect: Target 1 ally, this ally has +5 to STR and CHA for 5 turns **Uses: 5 *Dungeoneer: Roll a 20D, depending on your roll and the target you may learn something about a race, place, or item's history. *Weapon Lore: Roll a 20D, depending on your roll and the item you will learn things about the weapon. '''Stats: *STR: 6 *AGL: 5 *CHA: 9 *INT: 3 *WIS: 2 *VIT: 4 *ARM: *LUCK: 2 Equipment: *Head: *Chest: *Legs: *Feet: Weapons: *1: Iron Dagger *2: Duras Blizzardbeard Name: Duras Blizzardbeard Player: VashM16 Race: Dwarf HP: 8/14 Class: Warrior Element: Ice Level: '''1 '''Exp: '''0/10 '''Study 1: Dungeoneering Study 2: Hunting Spells/Skills: *Daily: Stonewall-Constructs a stone wall in front of any member of your party you wish. This member cannot be harmed until the wall is hit 5 times when it shatters. *Ability: Avenge - An avenging strike is a second hit for extra damage, this allows the Knight to attack a second time on his turn if he has a fallen ally. To sucessfully avenge a knight must roll a 9d and get an even number. Stats: *STR: 14 *AGL: 0 *CHA: 4 *INT: 3 *WIS: 0 *VIT: 4 *ARM: 0 *LUCK: 0 Equipment: *Head: *Chest: *Legs: *Feet: Weapons: *1: Iron Warhammer (2H) *30 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 10 *Effect: Requires 20 STR to use *2: * Alice Name: Alice The Lizard Wizard Player: the_dino_mau5 Race: Draci HP: 14 Class: Warlock Element: Water/Dragon Level: '''1 '''Exp: '''0/10 '''Study 1: History Study 2: Arcaene II Spells/Skills: Scorch *Attribute: Fire *DMG: 8 *Effect: 10% to Burn *Uses: 5 Glowball *10 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Summons a ball of light for a short time. *Uses: 100 Ability: Summons a zombie minion that does 5 damage every turn and dies in 3 hits. Must roll odd number to use. Daily: Ancestor's Blight: Deal 20 Dragon damage to any enemy within 5 squares of you. Roll a 20D and get 15+ to Dragonblight. Stats: *STR: 1 *AGL: 2 *CHA: 2 *INT: 14 *WIS: 1 *VIT: 4 *ARM: *LUCK: 3 Equipment: *Head: *Chest: *Legs: *Feet: Weapons: *1: *2: Liliath Name: Liliath Giantsbane Player: Collzzz Race: Dark Elf HP: 10/10 Class: Thief Element: Dragon Level: '''1 '''Exp: '''0/10 '''Study 1: Enchantments Study 2: Arcane Spells/Skills: *Shadowskin - All attacks done while undetected do x2 damage *Shadowflame-Makes the user invisible for 3 turns, any opponents that get within 2 squares of user while invisible are burned and take 5 fire damage. * Glowball **10 GP **Attribute: Neutral **DMG: 0 **Effect: Summons a ball of light for a short time. **Uses: 100 Stats: *STR: 0 *AGL: 12 *CHA: 3 *INT: 4 *WIS: 3 *VIT: 0 *ARM: 0 *LUCK: 1 Equipment: *Head: *Chest: *Legs: *Feet: Weapons: *1: Hunting Shortbow **15 GP **Attribute: Neutral **DMG: 2 **Effect: +1 DMG for every square user is from target *2: Qarthis Name: Qarthis Tinkertome Player: Retsuyochi Race: Gnome HP: 1/13 Class: Mage Element: Earth Level: '''1 '''Exp: '''0/18 '''Study 1: Enchantments Study 2: History Spells/Skills: *Ability: Summons a zombie minion that does 5 damage every turn and dies in 3 hits. Must roll odd number to use. Freeze *30 GP *Attribute: Ice *DMG: 8 *Effect: 5% Chance to Freeze *Uses: 6 Stats: *STR: 2 *AGL: 5 *CHA: 3 *INT: 7 *WIS: 4 *VIT: 3 *ARM: *LUCK: Equipment: *Head: *Chest: *Legs: *Feet: Weapons: *1: *2: